Stress
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Well, I mainly made this for Tevvy! He's is absoult-o-ly addicting to this show, and loves some yaoi himself so I though 'why not' :) I dont own anything! And Tevvy, I hope you come n visit me soon(or pick me up to hang out or I'll beat you down!), n joo like the book!


"I'm bored." Marshall Lee groans loudly, floating above Prince Gumball. "_I'm_ busy." the prince replys, not bothering to look up as his eyes stay glued to the test tubes in his bubbly-gum hands. "Arent you always Bubba?" the vampire prince presses, slowly drifts just ontop of the labe table, lying in the air on his stomach. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." the annoyed tic in his voice finally being heard by the other, but instead of leaving the pinkhaired prince alone, Marshall floated closer, nuzzling the bubble boys hair. "Wha! Marshall!" The spontanous show of affection caused Gumball to pour too much of the violet purple liquid in to the large beaker of orange liquid, which made giant red apple to grow from the beaker and drop to the table. "My glob Marshall Lee! You see what you've done now?!"

Yet Marshall was in the mid-point of draining the giant apple of its tasty red color. "Hmm?" Gumball huffs at the unintelligent hum and stomps out of the lab. The vampire prince trails after him(After draining the apple of course).

"Gummy?" Lee calls as he tries to open the bubble princes room. _"Go away! You messed up my expirement already, what else do you want?"_ Gumball seemed more uptight and winded up today. Not losing any of spunk, Marshall flew out on of the long hall windows and made his way to Prince Gumball's balconey.

_"It's been awhile since I've seen your face_

_Wonderin how I could I ever miss you so_

_It's been awhile since I've tasted your taste_

_Wonderin how I could get so low_

_Under you skin_

_Do you wish to never see me again?"_

The all too familiar sound of Marshall's smooth, dark voice and his soft guitar seeped into Gumball's room. _'Dont respond. He'll go away.'_ Gumball frowns at the thought. _'I dont want him to go though...'_ True, he always told Fionna that hanging out with Marshall wasnt better then hanging out with him but truth was, the pink haired prince was always jealous. Not of Marshall, but the exact oppisite; He was jealous of Fionna and how she got to spend time with the vampire prince. Gumball leans against the wall near the opened balconey widow and sings.

_"It's been awhile since you've floated by_

_But I could never forget your face, your voice_

_I'll admit, it made me want to cry_

_Thinking maybe it was by choice_

_Do you really want to see me now?"_

Marshall smiles softly at Gumball's soft and sweet voice drifting from just beyond the pink drape covering the blacony doorway.

_"I've never been so hurt_

_Until I left your side_

_I never meant to be so curt_

_Can you step outside?_

_Please please please, if you dont mind"_

Gumball smiles as his heart races like an engine. The Prince stands and walks out to the balconey.

_"There._

_All done._

_Could I ask, if this was for fun?"_

Marshall smirks and never stops playing his guitar as he drifts closer to the egde of the balconey. "Depends, you feeling better?" Gumball tilts his head alittle to the side and blinks confusing at Lee. "How'd you know something was wrong?" absentmindly, Gummy takes a step towards the vampire Prince. "Your an open book Bubba. _My_ open book." Marshall leans in just a little, nuzzling his nose against Gumballs. Gumball blushes but nuzzles back. "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you Marshall." By this time, Marshall is barely floating off the ground floor of the balconey, holding the short pink boy to his chest. "Your so stuffed up with work!" Gumball laughs as he's squeezed slightly against the vampires chest. "I know..." Gummy sighs.

"I can take your mind off of it. Whad ya say sweet cheeks?" Marshall dips his head enough to graze his tounge over the small revealing skin on Prince Gumball's neck. "Nh! Mar-Marshall~" the gasp/moan Marshall loves so much sounds in his ear.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gumball yelps as Marshall picks him up bridal style and drops him on the bed, wasting no time and towering over him, nip, sucking and biting any part of the prince showing.

_"Ohhh Marshall~!"_

Finnoa and Cake continue listening to the two Princes through Gumballs door as Marshall shows Gumball just how 'stress relieving' he could be.


End file.
